Game Release Timeline
The timeline for all game releases. *'September 25th, 1991: '''Arc Hound is released to the NES. *'November 21st, 1991:' The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past is released to the SNES. *'February 28th, 1992:' Contra III: The Alien Wars is released to the SNES. *'July 5th, 1992:' The SNES-CD is released in Japan. Launch titles include of *'September 19th, 1992:' The SNES-CD is released in the United States. Launch titles include of . *'June 6th, 1993:' The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening is released to the Game Boy. *'November 22nd, 1993:' The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds is released to the SNES-CD. *'August 8th, 1994:' Contra IV: Hard Corps is released to the SNES-CD. *'May 11th, 1995:' The SEGA Saturn is released in Japan. Launch titles include of Clockwork Knight, Daytona USA, Virtua Fighter, Space Harrier, Tempo, Shadow Squadron, Metal Head, and Darkstalkers. *'September 1st, 1995:' Doom is released to the SNES. *'September 2nd, 1995:' The SEGA Saturn is released in North America, as part of "Saturnday". Clockwork Knight, Daytona USA, Panzer Dragoon, Bug!, Knuckles’ Chaotix, Fahrenheit, Virtual Fighter, Kolibri, Ratchet & Bolt, and Doom. *'July 21st:, 1996: The Game Boy Advanced is released in Japan. Launch titles include of Pokemon Red and Blue , *'''August 16th, 1996: The Nintendo 64 is released in Japan. Launch titles include of Super Mario 64, Pilotwings USA, Resident Evil, Tobal No. 1, and Wave Race 64. *'September , 1996: '''The Game Boy Advanced is released in the United States. Launch titles include of Pokemon Red and Blue *'October 19th/20th, 1996:' The Nintendo 64 is released in the United States. Launch titles include of Super Mario 64, Pilotwings USA, Wave Race 64, Killer Instinct 2: Gold Edition, and Cruis'n USA. *'November 16th, 1997: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is released to the Nintendo 64. *'December 6th, 1997: 'Diddy Kong Racing is released to the Nintendo 64. *'''April , 1998: Pokemon Red 2 and Blue 2 is released to the Game Boy Advanced. *'December 12th, 1998: '''The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening DX is released to the Game Boy Advanced. * ', 1999: The first Shovel Knight game, Shovel Knight, is released by WayForward Technologies to the Game Boy Advanced. *'October 31st, 1999: 'The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask is released to the Nintendo 64. * , 2000:' Pokemon Gold and Silver are released to the Game Boy Advanced. *'September , 2001:' The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is released to the Nintendo 64. *' , 2002:' Pokemon Gold 2 and Silver 2 are released to the Game Boy Advanced. *'July 19th, 2002: The Nintendo GameCube is released worldwide. Launch titles include of Super Mario Sunshine, Pikmin, Pilotwings Australia, Wave Race: Blue Storm, Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader *'''August 3rd, 2002: Super Smash Bros. Melee is released to the Nintendo GameCube. *'October 31st, 2002:' Luigi’s Mansion is released to the Nintendo GameCube. *'March , 2003: 'The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is released to the Nintendo GameCube. *'May 17th, 2003:' The Game Boy Doublet is released to Japan. Launch titles include of . *''' , 2004:' Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire are released to the Game Boy Doublet. *' , 2006:' Pokemon Ruby 2 and Sapphire 2 are released to the Game Boy Doublet. * ' , 2008:' Pokemon Diamond and Pearl are released to the Game Boy Doublet. *'November 9th, 2008:' The Nintendo Revolution is released worldwide. Launch titles include of . *'June , 2010: The Game Boy Stereo is released worldwide. Launch titles include of Pokemon Diamond 2 and Pearl 2, * , 2012:' Pokemon Black and White are released to the Game Boy Stereo. *' , 2014:' Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 are released to the Game Boy Stereo. *'October , 2016:' The Nintendo Switch is released worldwide. Launch titles include of . *'November , 2016: Pokemon X and Y are released to the . *, 2018:''' Pokemon X2 and Y2 are released to the . Category:Video Games Category:Timeline